


Sliks of Love

by ScarletEvening



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, thats a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEvening/pseuds/ScarletEvening
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akinori Konoha/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Date Tech Volleyball Club/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Fukurodani Volleyball Club/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Inarizaki High Volleyball Club - Relationship, Itachiyama Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Johsenji High Volleyball Club/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kenjirõ Shibaru/Reader, Kentarõ Kyõtani/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Reon Ohira/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Hot Chocolate and Kisses (Ukai Keishin)

(This is a Ukai x Female Reader. It is a fluff and smut so if you're uncomfortable with that please do not read this. Hope you enjoy!)

**Includes : overstimulation, Edging, Fire-play(cigarettes), begging, rough s3x, degrading, scratching, teasing, spelling, fingering**

**___**

You were at home, playing a movie as you sat and stared, bored out of your mind. Slipping off of the couch you walked to the kitchen, looking for a snack or a drink. You were shuffling through the cupboards, not hearing the front door open. Footsteps approached from behind, you twirled around and see him behind you.

"K-Keishin" You stuttered in surprise. It was early a whisper. He quickly pulled you close to him connecting your lips. His lips were soft as they moved with yours. He tilted your head so he could deepen the kiss. His hands were on your cheeks, holding them like a delicate flower. Ukai pulled your face closer, his kiss loving. After a moment, both of you pulled away for a breath.

Ukai cuddled into your neck, "I missed you," His hot breath trickled down the nape of your neck, making your skin tingle and shiver. His arms wrapped around your waist, squeezing you lightly against his torso. You slipped your arms underneath his arms, your fingers crawling up to his shoulder blades. You kissed his neck where your head to purchase. He gave a breathy laugh. 

"You really missed me, Keishin?" You hummed into his skin, your voice sending a fuzzy feeling to him. "Aw, are you not going to respond?"

He clicked his tongue in disagreement, "I was about to, Y/n." He emphasized your name.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, it was cute," Ukai began to pout, clicking his tongue again,

"I'm not embarrassed. Or cute."  
  


"You—"

"You're the cute one." You blushed. He sighed, pulling away, moving his arms from an overlapping state behind to holding your hips. 

He looked down at you. "I'll go take a shower." He pulled away and turned to the bathroom. Your body craved for him to come back and hold you again but you knew he didn't like missing his showers. You waltzed around your kitchen, grabbing a packet of hot chocolate and a mug. You began to ready the hot water as you mind wondered. The first thought was of the kiss, you tried to push it away but it kept coming back. Eventually, you gave in, thinking back on it.

Ukai had never really kissed you very often, he liked to keep things about your relationship quiet, of course, he never denied being in a relationship with you, he'd say it to anyone who asked. In public, this is what his actions were like, or so they seemed to others. He would always tease you and play with you. In private it was worse. In private, he always had his hands on you, he wanted— no needed his hands on you. He loved to snuggle you as he slept, puling you so he could rest his head atop yours.

He was so warm to you, like a light in a dark room. He was your comfort and you were his. You were so happy you met him, even if your confession to each other was awkward. The thought made your heart feel exultant. The water had begun to boil so you poured in the powder mix. Gently mixing with your spoon.

As you sat on the couch with your mug of hot chocolate, the television now turned off, the thought came to mind,

"I should probably change into nightwear." You got up, Ukai usually takes long showers so you wouldn't have to worry about him. 

You're shared bedroom was clean, everything in place as you liked it. You often cleaned and reorganized it just for fun. You walked over to your closet, looking through your options.

The weather was supposed to be a fairly warm night. A lukewarm kind of weather. You grabbed a rose coloured pajama set. It was made of a satin fabric that draped around you. You slipped off your pants, pulling on the shorts you pull off your shirt, grabbing the button-up shirt and slipping it up your arms. It was only mid-way up your arms when the door swung open. Your hands were latched to the opening of your shirt, your breasts visible, as if they were on showcase. Your eyes trailed to meet the other pair instead only seeing you're boyfriends eyes focused on one thing,

Your chest.

Cheeks exploding red, you frantically tried to button up but your hands were shaking in panic making the shirt slip off even more. You only realized the Ukai was behind you when heard him whisper into your ear,

"Y/n, oh my Y/n, what a sight," You could hear the smirk on his face. "How tempting." One hand slipped around your belly the other wrapping around your thigh, slipping under your shorts, fingers resting on your inner thigh. "You're such a tease for me~" His words wrapped around your mind, not letting you think about anything but the burning touch of his fingers on your skin, the suffocating scent of his cigarette.

The feeling of a kiss was placed at the nape of your neck. His hands continued to slither around you, like snakes slowly stalking their prey, waiting to poison them. But the poison Ukai would give you, you wanted it.

You wanted it bad.

"K-Keish— ah~" Your voice was a moan, begging for him to do more. They came out unfinished, interrupted by your moans. 

His hand moved from your stomach to your back, unclipping the loose bra you were wearing, before slipping back to grope you, forcing you to become louder. His hand moves away from your inner thigh to the band of your shorts. They move down the side of your hips down to the back of your thigh. He lifts his hand upward, causing the fabric to crease, his hand slipped up higher grabbing your ass.

Your head tilted to the side as he bit your sweet spot on your neck. He used it to his advantage as he twisted his heads his cheek was resting on your shoulder. The smell of the cigarette hit you like a boulder, your nose was right next to it, where it was tucked behind his ear. 

It was still lit, the item burning its putrid scent through the room. But for whatever reason, you liked it. The burning of your lungs and the sharp feeling left in your nostrils after inhaling it. 

Ukai couldn't restrain himself with the sounds escaping your mouth. The moans that came with the deep rattle of your throat along with the touch of your skin was arousing to him so much he lost control. Ukai moved from behind you to in front, shifting his hands again for both were on your ass. He lifted you up, surprising you even more than when he stopped leaving love bites all over your neck.

He walked over to the bed, now bitting your collarbone. Your legs were wrapped around his hips as your hands gripped onto his shoulders from pleasure. It was only a few steps to the bed and when he reached he threw you off of him. 

Your body bounced as you landed you looked up at him as he observed your current state. You were completely topless, only in your satin shorts and soaked lace underwear. His eyes were trained on your hips as he crawled over you, hunger evident in his eyes. Ukai looked you in the eyes and smirked as he leaned down to your ear.

"Tell me what you want you slut." You whimper in response. You were wet. Obviously wet. But Ukai just ignored it, pretending that he couldn't see the blotches of your liquids staining your shorts. His fingers trace over your clothed entrance,. "Are you going to tell me? Or should we stop?" You violently shake your head 

"No," You gasp and hiccup the simple word so hard for you to say.

"What was that? I'm going to need you to use your voice, Slut" Ukai's gravel-like murmur, turning you on even more. 

"NO, PLEASE, KEishin," You panted, the shooting hurt your lungs, your throat, the smoke from his cigarette intoxicating in the best way. "please, Keishin, please"

"Please what, Slut?" His eyes narrowed as he pulled the cigarette from his ear. The hot tip nearing your collarbone. "What's my name?"

You whispered his name, though it only came out as an audible breath.

"Whats. My. Name?" His voice was cold and commanding. His eyes darted to yours, staring down at you like an angry demon.

"U-kai K-Kei—" You breath leaves you when you feel the hot cigarette hit your skin. You choke on your gasp as he applies more pressure,

"You didn't finish." 

"K-Kei— Keishin" You finish.

"Good girl" You shiver at his words. You felt your shorts and underwear slipperier off of you, revealing your thoroughly soaked core. "You're really are a little whore aren't you, how needy." His hand continued to push the cigarette into your skin, sending shocked tough your skin. His eyes were ravenous, ready to absolutely destroy you, would you stop him? Of course not. 

He glanced up once at you when his fingers levitated above your clit. You nodded, Ukai might be into defiance and punishment, but he knew he needed consent, no matter what.

His finger slipped in easily, your warmth was slim with natural lubricant. He pumped in and out of you, poking around to find your spot. He pulled out and inserted and second, then a third. A slow process to tease you till you couldn't breathe. 

"What do you want, my needy whore?~" He noticed how your eyes were pleading, how your whimpers and moans wanted more. The dribble of saliva that was trickling out of your mouth showed you wanted more, much like him. But he would never admit that.

"Did you hear me?"

"fuck me" Your voice was blunt with its plea. It portrayed everything you wanted from him. Ukai's eyes darkened seductively,

"What was that slut?" The words fluidly left his mouth, he heard exactly what you said, actually, he was so hard it hurt him. He wanted to be inside you, he wanted so much more than just that but that was where he wanted to start.

"P-Please fuck me, Keishin, I need you inside me, Please!" You begging, grinding onto his fingers wanting more.

He swiftly pulled out his fingers. Using his other hand he pulled down his shorts. Without a single second in-between, he slammed his cock into you. 

You practically screamed, he was buried so deep into you and he stretched you so much. It felt so good to be filled with his cock, You felt like you were overflowing with his size. He paused, just for a moment, before pulling out and slamming into you again,

"I'm not even fully inside you." He said. Your eyes widen, _He already so deep, how can he—_ Your thoughts were interrupted by the second movement of his hips, this time faster. He continued to slam into you, making you even more of a moaning mess. You were shouting his name every time he hit your spot making you louder. His grunts made it even more erotic. He wasn't loud, but he sounded like a feral animal that was forced under submission. It was hot.

He pulled your legs onto his shoulders, bending down so that your torsos were closer together. your eyes looked down onto your stomach when you felt him dig deeper. Right below your belly button was a bump. A decently big one. Ukai smirked.

"You like that, huh? You're such whore." His words stung like salt on a fresh wound. But it felt good, like a fine wine that fits only refined tastes. You loved it. 

He began to move again, This time pulling out almost all the way before bucking his hips. Your vision became hazy as a feeling bubbled up inside of you. His movements making the knot in your stomach tighter, like a thread on the verge of snapping.

But he stops, pulling out of you. You felt empty without him. He stepped back, looking down on you with demeaning eyes. He observes your state. 

Your face was red, blush evident on your shoulders and cheeks. On your collarbone, there were words, "Ukai Keishin" The flesh was red and prickly, your skin sensitive to the wound. Your legs were spread apart, waiting for Ukai.

Ukai looked at your face, covered in tears and drool dripping slightly from your mouth. His hands returned to the underside of your thighs, right below your knees. He pushes them against your torso. He was positioned to enter you, but he didn't move. Your hands immediately clasped around his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. He grunts at the feeling, not bothering to stop you. He looks at you. 

"What a lovely whore I have" His voice was raspy yet strong. You couldn't respond, you were still recovering from the withdrawal of his member inside you. It wasn't long before he returned. It had only been a second but the time without him felt so long.

Your moans and cries started again. He was faster than time, thrusting in and out of you roughly. His hair was down, swaying with his movements while his bare chest was covered in sweat. Your nails start to break through the skin of Ukai's back. Your hands scratch his back, trying to keep your grip as he continued to slam against you harder. Ukai finally hits your spot, plummeting his dick into that same spot over and over again. You gasp for air in response, the pleasure being too much. 

The same knot begins to build up in your stomach. The corners of your vision begin to get all dark a blurry. Your voice becoming louder each time he hit your spot.

"Keishin!" You shouted, you were on the verge of releasing. You became less focused on what was happening and more on coming. Right as you about to practically scream in pleasure, he stops. Your eyes shoot open at the realization, the world around you coming back to focus. Ukai smirks down at you. The sudden restart of your please made you felt so good. Ukai was even rougher if it were possible. His grip on your thighs moved to your hips, where his hand grasped you, refusing to let you move without his permission. 

You were absolutely overstimulated by the adrenaline still pumping through you as you grind against him, the same time he slammed against you. As it had before, the knot built up, this time tighter.

"Keishin! KEISHIN!" You shouted his name, practically begging him. "LET ME—" You couldn't stop yourself when you came, it'd been held for too long. Trembling, your fingers tighten around Ukai's flesh, as your lungs tried to produce a sound for the pleasure you were experiencing. Even though you were shaking erratically, you were tightening around him, as he still drills into you. he rides out your orgasm while also hitting your sweet spot was so much for your brain the only thing that you understood was that it was the best thing you've ever experienced. After a few more movements, Ukai pulls out and releases onto your belly. With a groan of pleasure. You both breathe heavily, recovering from what happened.

"Y/n." You hear Ukai's voice call to you. You respond through your heavy breathes by opening your eyes lightly. Ukai's arms wrapped around your torso, lifting you up as he walked towards the shower. He tucked your head into his shoulder, softly kissing your neck. Your entire body was numb as you shivered from the cold air wafting through the bathroom. You shivered in his arms, as a response he held you tighter to his warm chest.

You were placed on the ceramic table of the bathroom, which was colder than the air. You wrapped your arms around your torso, crossing your legs. You look at your boyfriend who was crouching down, starting the bath. You looked at his disheveled hair, the hairband nowhere to be found. Next was his shoulders. They were scratched, along with his spine, and slightly bleeding.

Ukai walked to you, warm water beginning to overlap the first gush of cold water. He picked you up again and kissed your forehead. He put you in the tub, it had only filled up enough to cover your feet. He slipped in behind you. His legs were at both sides of you, his muscular arms warping around your neck. He pulled you close, whispering into your ear lobe the first words since the event had ended.

**_"I love you, My Darling Princess,"_ **

Your heart skipped a beat. You had known Ukai for a while and had feelings for him for almost as long, but it has only been a bit since you two started dating. In the time, Ukai had never directly told you "I love you" only variations of it. The happiness in your heart overflowed when you started to cry. Ukai immediately began to panic. But you twisted your body and looked at him, placing your hands delicately on his cheeks you placed your forehead to his,

**_"I love you too, Keishin."_ **

That was the first "I love you" you had exchanged with him. It was weird, how it was your first time exchanging the words, but variations or actions were implying the words, never obviously stating them.

A gentle smile grew on both of your faces as you kissed. It was a soft delicate kiss. His hands holding the back of your head carefully, as your body twisted you you were on your knees, your body pressing against Ukai's again. The kiss ended like it started, with a smile. He placed his hands from your hair and wrapped them under your arms. He places a kiss on the burn marks on you collarbone, the touch of his warm flesh to the bond hurt, but it also made it feel better. Though they didn't seem like much, his actions meant everything to you. 

When both of you finished getting cleaned up, you get dressed in his shirt, you lied in bed, stroking his hair. He was fast asleep, you were sleepy but you could sleep, you wanted to stare at him all night.

Soon you dozed off, cuddling into Ukai's arms.

(Word Count: 3,024)

(Next is Bokuto)


	2. Lie to Me(Bokuto Koutarou)

(This is a Bokuto x Reader. It is Gender Neutral. It consists of cheating so if you are uncomfortable with that please do not continue.)

___

The door slammed shut behind the both of you. You were at your apartment, Bokuto behind you, being the one who slammed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL Y/N!?" You felt the rage boil inside you. He had ben accusing you of cheating when you haven't been. Sure you've been hanging out with your friends but that's it, and they _knew_ that you were very keen on not letting anyone to close to you. You loved Bokuto with your whole heart and for him to start accusing you in such a way hurt so bad in made you angry, it made you just want o rip everything apart. "WHY?" He shouted again.

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT, KOTARU!" Your fists were clenched, your knuckles pale. His larger figure shadowed over you, his eyes piercing into yours.

You wanted to cry, but you refused to, not in front of him. Not when he was the one who was at fault. "THEN WHAT Y/N? HUH?" He shouted again, leaning down to your height. Your jaw clenched, you wanted to yell every cuss word imaginable.

"IS IT MY FRIENDS? IS IT A PROBLEM? THAT I HAVE FRIENDS?"

"THEY WAS NO WAY THEY WERE JUST FRIENDS YOU-"

"I WHAT?"

"YOU BITCH!" He roared at you.

Your knitted eyebrows relaxed, you clenched teeth losing their strength. You took a second to fathom what he had just said. Bokuto had never cussed you out, actually he had never gotten so angry as to yell at you. You didn't understand. It hurt. You felt you face writhe in understanding. His expression became colder, scowling at you with sharp gold eyes. You emotions mixed, a sense of fury, pain, hatred, offense, and mourn.

"What?" Your voice cracked quietly. Your hands fiddled with the tip of your shirt. Your eyes welled up with tears, begin to fall, but you held them.

_You refused to cry in front of this asshole._

"You heard me." He was cold, it was different. So peculiar from the normal happy-go-lucky, joyful, kindhearted, Bokuto. You missed him. What happened to him?

Defensively, you took a step back, him still towering over you. The emotions had drained you face of colour, in substitution, it left an expression that was ingrained into Bokuto's mind.

He looked down at you, angered by you actions.

The tears streaming down your face reflected the light behind Bokuto. His eyes began to soften at the sight of you, a tinge of pain filling his heart. You were sobbing, silently, noiselessly. But you were certainly crying. You eyes were wide open, as if you were trying to retain each tear individually but couldn't. Hands gripping the top of you shirt, your legs shaking, you fingers trembling.

"I didn't—"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Bokuto glowered, "Fine." His expression was cool, but on the inside he wanted to grasp you, hold you close to his chest and make sure you never cry again. "I'm leaving." A gasp erupts from your throat.

"Ple-please, Koutaro! I didn't cheat, I promise!"

It had only been an hour since Bokuto had left. Left you and your relationship shattered into and uncountable amount of pieces.

You were in your shower, sitting you knees pulled under your chin as you continued to sob. You had crawled all the way over there, not even bothering to strip yourself of your clothes. You couldn't but yearn for him, for him to come back and saw sorry, for the both of you to forgive and forget. For him to love you again.

Bokuto had just reached home, it had been about an hour since your breakup. The image of you crying lingered in his mind, protesting against any effort that Bokuto had out in to push it away. He was overrun by anger that in no longer mattered that he lost his composure, rather that _you_ were the one at fault. That what he believed at least.

Bokuto was walking to his next class when he passed the fountain of his campus. He saw you talking with your friend. He was about to walk away when he saw your face blush. Curiously, he neared you from the opposite side of the fountain to listen,

"Jeez, Y/N! Why do you even date him? You should just go for this guy!" You friend was pointing at a picture on their phone. You blushed even more as you shook your head. But Bokuto didn't notice the action, he was already enraged by the words but yours made it worse. "And what if I was planning too? HMmMm?" Your face had a smirk and her arms were crossed across your chest.

Bokuto had stomped away in anger, deciding that he would think it over during his next class. He felt tears line his eyes but he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he couldn't look weak.

Class had ended and you two meet where you usually did. He watched as you giggled at you phone, then typed a message onto your phone. You slipped your phone away and noticed Bokuto, your eyes lighting up. You waved your arms happily to say hello, and normal he would respond similarly but he didn't react. You were confused but you thought he might have had a bad day.

When he had reached you, you saw the darkness in his eyes. Normally, when Bokuto became upset, he would go into his "Emo Mode," which you had no problem dealing with. But this time, bokuto look mad, as in mad in away he could hurt someone. You two usually walked to your apartment together, to hang out. He usually made conversation. He was silent now, not a single word. When you were two minutes away from the apartment complex, he spoke,

"Please," He stared at you "lie to me." You paused, and turned to look at hims. Your head tilted,

"What do you mean?" Your eye brows raised in surprise as you watched his face contort. His eyebrows knitted and nose scrunched. The frown becoming more evident. He growled in response. And then the fight began.

Your legs gave out on you as you thought back on everything that happened. You couldn't understand why he was upset with you. You thought back to that day, when you weren't with him. You remembered back to the moment with you friend, when they showed you their phone. Even though you were in pain, you laughed at the image. It was was an obnoxious drawing of a stick man, with circles on it to make it have a, quote on quote, "six pack," Though it made out as a ten pack in the end.

It was a small joke that your friends had made at the beginning of the day, and continued to play around with. You remembered at the water fountain, when your friend jokingly told you to drop Bokuto and— Theres no way, there, no, Bokuto would do that.

"Oh Bokuto, what will I do with you?" You laughed as you crawled up from your bathtub, a smile replacing the tears. You dry yourself and get dressed, specifically in his clothes.

Quickly getting on the bus, you text him.

Me: Hey

Me: Bo?

Me: BoBo? Are you okay?

Me: I'm coming over, okay?

Bokuto: Dont

Me: Huh? Why?

Bokuto: Don't play dumb

Me: Please, I promise I'll explain

_Read_

You groaned, of course he was upset. You imagined him right now, his hair wilting from his "Emo Mode." You giggled at the idea, but then redbird him from earlier, it had been 2 hours since you fought.

The bus stopped infant of the stop nearest to Bokuto's home. You quickly walk to his front door, pulling the extra kew from underneath the rug. You unlock the door and rush to his room.

"KOUTARO!" You swing the door open and throw your arms in the air, a smile glistening on you face. He glares at you, sore red eyes. Your muscles relax and you lower your arms. "Koutaro, did you hear the conversation at the fountain?" Your voice was soft, wrapping around him like a breeze.

He tensed, "How do you know?" Your laugh filled his head, the angelic noise he loved so much, he didn't realize how much sadness was really in him, even though he balled his eyes out.

"What else would you be jealous about!" You smiled sweetly at him, opening your arms. "It wasn't a real person, Kou, it was a joke." His eyes widen, he shot up from the ground where he was cuddled and jumped on you. Of corse you fell, you couldn't hold a pin against him.

He began to sob in your arms, you did the same.

"I though—" Hiccup. "I thought you didn't love me." You held him so close

"I thought you were going to leave me!" You sobbed with him. You pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"I love you," You press you face closer to him, him doing the same

"I love you too." Your kiss is sweet like honey; your problems are no longer there.

(Word count 1511)

Next: Lev


	3. Red Dress(Haiba Lev)

(This is a Lev x Reader, it contains sensitive topics, i also leans towards a female reader, so please, if you are not comfortable with the following please do not read. ALSO THIS IS LEV FROM AFTER THE TIMESKIP.)

TW: Body Dysmorphia 

___

Lev had to do a photoshoot right before your date; they usually take 3-4 hours. You had gone out and chosen two dresses. One was one that you already had, a loose sun dress. The second was one that you had recently bought. It was a red dress, one that wrapped around you waist, bringing out your figure. You had always been embarrassed of your body, your insecurities taking over as you pulled the dress onto your frame.

It looked elegant on the plastic model at the store. Of course, that model was perfect. You looked at yourself in the reflection of the glass,

"Im not perfect," the words left your mouth in a whisper. Your mind flooded with thoughts as you rushed into the store and to the changing rooms. You curled up on the seat, you felt the hot tears form in your eyes. You looked up seeing the mirror. With each second, you found 10 flaws. You couldn't stop, you saw everything you hated about yourself.

"Why is he even dating me? Why does he love me? I'm not pretty, I'm not worth his time." You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, you didn't want to deal with it right now. The user who was calling you was 'him'.

"Hey Angel!" Lev's constantly happy voice rung through your ears.

"Hey," You voice was quiet, you tried your best to keep the sadness from flowing through your voice, but it came anyways. You could feel Lev's voice change, his worry dripping.

"Angel? Y/N? What wrong? Is it about the date? If you don't wanna go you don't have to..." His voice softened at the last sentence. With Lev's job as a model, he barely has time to take you anywhere, since you're also busy in college. He loved going on date with you, you didn't want to let him down,

"No, no. I was just, uh well—"

"You're beautiful, even if I can't see you, just remember that m'kay?" His sudden complaint made you heart throb, his voice was so gentle and soft. He had known about you insecurities since you first had become friends.

"M'kay, I promise," A soft giggle and a 'see you later' was given before the call ended. You felt the warmth spread through you. Your mood had changed. You couldn't even understand why, It was just a few words, simple in their phrasing, just a voice. Ahh, because I love him. The thought enveloped you mind.

And he loved you.

You spun in front of the mirror, watching as the dress flowed around you.

It was to your ankles, showing of your red heels. It was loose but wrapped around you like a hug at the waist. It had an open back, the front two pieces of triangular fabric that were bulled over your breasts and shoulders by spaghetti straps. The tips of the triangles reached your collar one, not showing too much cleavage; Lev would die if so. The point where the skirt and the waistband met had a lace overlap. It was intricate and detailed; mesmerizing.

Lev leaned on the door frame of you bedroom, admiring you. The adorable smile on you face as you watched your self twirl around in front of the mirror.

"Princess," You jumped at the words. There stood Lev, in all his hight, smiling at you from the the entrance. He was wearing an elegant sleeveless suit jacket in the colour of a dark maroon, underneath was a dark grey shirt. His dress pants matched his jacket, while another hung on his shoulders, the colour of coal. Its cuffs having golden buttons. The jacket had one waist button and the res was open fabric.

He straightened and walked over to you. His eyes glazed over every part of you, building up your nerves. The paranoia was coming back. What if he didn't—

"You're so," He breathed. "Bewitching." His words made you worries melt away.

"Y-you too." You averted you gaze, but Lev gently grabbed your face and kissed it. Your forehead, your cheeks, then your lips. You face almost grew to the shade of your dress. Lev chuckled,

"C'mon, let's get going, My Angel."

(Word count: 699)  
Next: Yamaguchi


	4. Fix Me(Yamaguchi Tadashi)

(This is a Yamaguchi x Reader. It is Gender Neutral. It consists of death so if you are uncomfortable with that please do not continue. This one is really short.)

___

He silently walks through the gates. It was dark out, but there was no closing time. He walked on the gravel path, letting the newly wet stones crunch and crush underneath his boots. The dark sky clouded with stars, gleaming down on him. They patch his cheeks, the speckled dots the coat his skin. His hair bounces, though its soaked, the soft strands falling around his face. Yamaguchi exhales, letting the vapor hit his face as he walked through it.

He falters as he nears a smaller, messier, dirt trail. He didn't want to step there, at the same time he did. Gently, he treads forward, careful not too move to quickly.

The dirt path lead into a forest, the mist of the air thickening and blocking his sight. Yamaguchi inhales sharply, walking through the mist, tilting his head back and holding his lips in a flat line. He forces himself forward as he exhales shakily. After about 10 minutes, Yamaguchi entered a glade.

It was beautiful, though the trees were losing their leaves, the dark branches complemented the mellow green of the grass. There was few flora, apart from the flowers within his hands. It was a smaller space than most glades, though it had a few decorations, where vines grew against them, slowly creeping up. Except for one, brand new, it's stone glossed in the moonlight.

He slowly approached it, stopping only a few feet from it. He glanced down, tilting his head so his eyes wouldn't have to do too much movement. His olive coloured eyes stared softly as he spoke,

"Y/n" He smiled gently, staring down at the embossed stone. He was quiet, the smile quickly contorting to pain and anguish. He felt himself shiver, the cold getting past his coat. He shivered as his eyes filled with his tears. The warm, salty liquid cascading down his face, bring his a source, not one he like, of warmth.

He felt the bitter pain fill him again, "Why? Why did you do this?" He said, voice barely a whisper. "I—" He hiccuped, his knees weakened as he looked down at the stone in front of him.

"Why did you leave me!?" Yamaguchi sobbed. He couldn't tell what kind of upset he was. Was it that he was angry at you? No, "I loved you..." His voice returns to a whisper.

His breath shook, his fist clenched so tightly that his skin could have broke.

"You said you loved me," He continued, reluctantly, as his throat dried up at the words. "You said you'd never leave me..."

"You said that you'd stay with me forever," He choked on his tears as he whimpered, "Why did you lie?" Yamaguchi knitted his eyebrows. He stared at your grave, waiting for a response he knew he wouldn't get. He tried so hard to wake up, but he couldn't, not when it wasn't a dream. "You broke my heart."

"Now please," he begged. "Fix it." Because I can't, I want you back, is what he wanted to say, but his throat went dry, not letting him do anything but fall to his knees and wail. His head in his hands as he grieved. He forced himself to speak, letting the sound rip through his body.

"WHY?!"

(Word count: 544)  
Next:


	5. Teeth(Suna Rinatrou)

(This is a Suna x Female Reader smut if you're uncomfortable with that please don't read this)

Includes: Degrading, overstimulation, edging, rough, raw.

_____

You're sucking Suna off while he takes a blunt. You swirl you tongue hoping to to pull a moan from him, but he was controlled. He simply ignored you existence as he took in another hit at his blunt, lazily glancing at his phone. You felt him twitch in your mouth, trying to take in more of his dick. He hits the back of your throat making you moan onto him, sending vibrations onto him as well. His eye twitched, almost showing his surprise. But he didn't react. You felt the anger rise through your body, you half naked body at that. Suna had made undress, leaving you only in your bra and underwear.

You lose you temper. You push your head down and pause. You make sure he notices. He was about to speak before you dragged you head up, bitting down lightly letting your teeth run across his cock. He growls anger. Suna tosses his phone as he took a fist of you hair, gripping it tightly. His hand dragged your head to be level with his, you body being squeezed in-between his strong thighs. He planted his blunt into your shoulder, making you wince from another jab of pain. He placed it on the table beside him. The tears flooded your eyes from the burn.

"You look so pretty when you cry~" He cooed at you, moving his hand to hold you from underneath your chin, adjusting himself so your faces were nearly touching at the nose. "Now," Suna's voice was dangerously low.

"Why the fuck did you do that," His glare boar into your eyes, "you slut?" A shiver went down your spine, tears dripping down your cheeks. His other hand travels back onto your head. He grabs a clump of disheveled hair, using the other to swiftly pull his sweatpants up.

He pushed you back forcefully, earning a groan of pain from you. He stood up and pulled you to your feet, slinging you over his shoulder.

"R-rintaro" You murmur. You instantly regret it, realizing the situation your in. But instead of saying something, he stays silent, keeping you on edge.

The bedroom was a bit away from the room you were in prior, but with Suna's height and anger made him speedy enough to get there in a minute. The moment the foot of the bed came close he threw you from his shoulder, letting you gasp and bounce in surprise. Tears were still on your face, running more fearfully. He glares down at you, smirking.

"Oh how cute, you know you've messed up," He gave a raspy chuckle. "Don't think that cute face of your is gonna stop me~" He crawled over you, his eyes gleaming in the dark room. Suna pushed your chin up, another sound escaping your mouth. His shadowed face nears your, pulling you into an open-mouthed kiss.

His tongue adventures your mouth, making moans erupt from your throat. You hips squirm beneath him, as you feel his smirk. He presses his hips against yours, his forearms on either side of your head. You open your mouth, begging for more, as you hips grind against his.

Suna leans to one arm as the other begins to trace your figure, starting from the waist. When he meets the waist band of your underwear he takes his thumb and locks it under, slowly dragging his finger across horizontally. He reaches right underneath your belly button, taking his finger from underneath the fabric and pressing his palm to your belly.

A dark smile graces his lips, "You'll feel it," He pressed down on your stomach. He leans into you neck and starts bitting, his hand moving from you stomach to you breasts, groping you.

Your moans opening come from you, giving Suna the satisfaction. "P-please..." You voice drips with lust. Suna stop momentarily, before moving to your shoulder and beginning again.

"Please what? You're gonna have to use your words." You gasp when you feel his knee against you clit. He kissed and bit your neck, slowly descending down to you breasts. You whimper as he bits at the sensitive area, making sure to leave marks.

His hand still rested on you stomach, slowly messaging the area, as if preparing it. He pulled away, exhaling hot air onto your neck.

"Are you going to use you words, slut?"

"Rin, please,"

"Please what?"

"...Ruin me..." Suna gave a devious smile. He rushed to unbuckled your bra, ripping it off your chest, excitement of another kind in his eyes. He bit around the flesh of the breast, their soft smooth skin easily bruising.

Your whines fill the air, giving Suna the motivation, to tease you even more. He rubs his knee in a circular motions as you gasp at the feeling. "Rin~" You moan, turning him on. He moved back to your lips, kissing you. You could feel your panties dampening, embarrassment rilling you as you try to close your legs, knowing it won't work. His hand slipped from your stomach to you panties. He planted his hand on your inner thigh to keep you legs separated as he moved his knee. Suna slipped your panties to you knees, lifting you legs to take them off you completely.

Suna rips his shirt off, letting you watch as his arms cross to tug the shirt of. Suna quickly discarded of the shirt, leaving it forgotten on the floor, along with his sweatpants. He kicked them onto the floor while watching you panting figure. You were completely naked, chest rising with each heavy breath. Then he looked lower.

"God, you so fucking wet," He groaned at you, causing you to widen your eyes. You closed your thighs, turning you head away in embarrassment. He peeled you legs apart by holding you knees. You whine but freeze at the feeling of his member rubbing against you entrance, making you shiver.

"You like that?~" He whispers down to your pussy. You opened you mouth to respond, but you choked at a sudden feeling. Without a warning, Suna shoved himself inside of you, filling you and stretching you. Your walls tried to adjust to his size but it hurt, and he pushed so deep into you.

"I was right..." He whispered. He took your hand and placed it on your stomach, placing his onto of yours. He paused then thrusted into you. You hiccuped as you spine arched. But you hand didn't move, he held it down, and he was right.

He didn't move, keeping his hips pressed against you. You clenched down on him and you felt him, on your stomach. He smirked at your wide-eyed expression, leaning in next to your ear and pushing deeper into you. "I told you~" He whispered. Your hips squirmed.

"Oh you want me to move?" He clenched his teeth as he pulled out of you, almost entirely, muttering about how tight you are, as you clenched the blanket. "Then I'll fucking move!" He pumped into back into you, causing you to letup a sharp, loud scream,

"RIN!" He didn't stop, he kept his hips moving in and out of you,

"Ahh, fuck," He groaned, gripping onto your waist as he paused for a moment, "Fucking hell, you're so tight, damn." You moaned with each movement, crying all over again.

"You're such a slut for me, aren't you, Princess?" He started thrusting again, moving faster. He grabbed one of your legs, throwing it over his shoulder and pushing in faster. More moans ripped from you throat, you were screaming his name. He groaned curses into your ear, insults and,

"You're so damn tight,"

"Fuck, you're just taking me in aren't you?"

"Little slut,"

Your moans become exasperated, trying to keep with his pace. He was kept pushing and thrusting deep into you, you felt your stomach become sore with a bruising. The knot in your stomach was so tight, you began to wail, the pleasure building up with each thrust,

"You wanna' cum?" You nodded once, unable to do anymore movement before you moans in pleasure came back. Suna slammed into you, faster. You were just about to orgasm, when Suna pulled out of you, staying still.

"Sorry Princess~ You won't be cum until I want you to~" You whined, swaying you hips trying to feeling him moving inside of you,

"Please, Rin, p-please," You whines, clawing your arms up to his upper arms, holding on for deal life. He was still inside of you, moving ever so slightly to tease you. You whined yeah time, almost getting upset enough to use your safe word and end it. But just as you opened your mouth he slams back into you, shoving pleasure thought your entire body.

"A-Ah~ Rin!" You moan, digging your nails into his arms. His hands grip on you waist tighten at the same time. You stare down at you stomach, seeing the small bump the rises and falls in pace with Suna. You were trembling again, the lost orgasm coming back quickly.

Suna watched you crumble beneath him in satisfaction. He loves seeing you become a mess for him.

He continues to thrust into you, groaning in pleasure. He gasped as you clenched down, moaning quietly in bliss. He speeds up, feeling himself come close to his high. Suna leans in closer to your neck, cussing each time you clench down on him.

His thrusts become messy, "Fu—uck, that's it, Princess~" He drilled in harder, making you clench down harder, your orgasm ripping you apart as you scratch down on his arms. You head feels lights as your moans soften turning to soft whispers one his name.

The next moment a soft warmth paints you insides. It caused panic but you were so light-headed you began to relax at the warmth.

"Hey, Princess, you okay?" Suna's hands hold your jaw, carefully glancing at you as he pulls out of you. Nodding, you grip onto his arm for support. He slithers his arms underneath your abdomen. He heaves up your tired body, one arm underneath your thigh and the other around to back.

"Eh?!" You jump at the feeling of Suna's hands on your ass, squeezing the flesh, just a little. He mutters softly, to your embarrassment. "Rin!" You whisper shout at him. He gives an airy laugh. Suna takes the both of you to the bathroom, placing you gently into the bathtub and starting a bath. Suna crawls in behind you, letting the water cleanse the both of you while he gently rubs your waist.

"You're... on the pill right?"

"....yeah, you and your stupid sex drive..."

He chuckled, "Mhm, okay. Love you"

"Love me too"

(Word Count: 1776)  
Next: Yamaguchi


	6. May I?(Yamaguchi Tadashi)

It was your last class, a study hall. You were walking back from the library where you went to grab some books to study. Your step was bouncy as your face displayed obvious signs of happiness, excitement, and overall joy.

The reason as to why, was simple. You had a daring crush, one so deep that it made you trip on your feet, on you classmate, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was so adorable, especially his freckles you loved them so much. He was always a very kind and gentle student, make him easily likable. He was always so attentive and willing to help you. It made your heart swell up with his cute stutters from when you converse. It makes butterflies explode in your stomach each time and sweat build up in your hands as you prepare to talk to him

Today, though, he came to you. You guys have talked plenty and have become very friendly with each other, exchanging numbers, Becoming on a first name basis and such. But today was different. Yamaguchi confidently walked to you, timidly fiddling with his fingers once he reached you.

"Hey, Y/n, I was wondering," He paused glancing down at you, noticing the curiosity in your eyes. "W-would you, uhm, ah, l-like to go o-on" He lifted his hand to his hand to scratch the back of his head as he averted his eyes.

"Go on a date with m-me?" He looked like he instantly regretted, He opened his mouth, eyes darting to your face, ready to stutter out an apology before he saw you face. You were bright red, a gleaming smile plastered on you face as you nodded aggressively, unable to voice you excitement. He smiled back, blushing sinking underneath his freckles.

You glow at the memories, thinking back to your plans. He told you that you would be going on a picnic, and that, if you wanted to, that an amusement park near by was open, and you could go together.

You immediately agreed, thinking ahead for outfits to wear. Many things came to mind and you weren't able to study as you wanted to. Though it didn't really bother you, delighted by your date to come.

You reached home, rushing to your room and throwing the closet open. You filed through you clothes, pressing them against your body to see how they'd look. You choice one of your two final outfits, liking the second better. You slip the outfit on, checking to make sure your satisfied with it in the mirror.

You were putting your astray clothes back into the closet when you phone buzzed. Yamaguchi had sent you a messaged, saying he was ready and would meet you outside your house shortly. You felt yourself grin. You rushed downstairs to throw on your shoes and grabbed a small purse.

Staring in front of your home, you watched for Yamaguchi. Just as you were about as grab you phone and ask him where he was, he jogged to your entrance.

"Hello Y/n-chan!" He waved gleefully, a closed eye smile making your heart flutter. You faltered be fore rushingly waving back, skipping towards him.

Yamaguchi converses with you timidly, you smile at him, finding it adorable. You continue to talk as he directs you to a park. The patches of dark green are sprinkled with small sections of flower garden. Your conversations quiets as you simply observe your surroundings, noticing the small park, filled with toddlers running and screaming. A small giggle escapes your lips, making Yamaguchi blush, without your notice. You glance at field that your heading towards.

Yamaguchi gently placed down the picnic mat. You help him take out little pots of snacks. You small little picnic was located near the entrance of a green forest, beneath the shade. The small birds sang around you as you two worked without conversation. The silence was comfortable, no tension in the air. When you finished, Yamaguchi patted a spot on the mat, telling you to wait for his return.

While he was off, you wondered where he was, what he was doing. You looked inside the small bag where he kept most his items. Inside was a Polaroid camera. You picked it up and readied it as you posed to take a picture. It printed and you placed both the image and the camera back into his bag. You looked around noticing the small wild flowers and the insects.

"Y/n!" You whipped your head around. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" In Yamaguchi's hands were two crapes. Your eyes light up.

"Are those crapes?!" You shout joyfully, he grins. He holds out both, letting you chose. After wrapping you hand around the strawberry one you wanted you smiled at him. "Thanks, Yams!" His eyes widened at the nickname.

"Yams?" He muttered.

"Oh sorry if that okay I didn't mean to offend you or-" You were cut off by his laughter,

"N-no, I actually think i-its kinda cute..." Here trails off, his hand on his neck as he looks away in embarrassment. You blush too, embarrassment filling you head as you realize what you said. You nibbled on your crape, still in an awkward silence. Yamaguchi turns to you, you don't notice and continue eating.

Yamaguchi takes in how you look, noticing each detail. He looked at you lips, they were soft and full, shining a bit with the gleam of ice cream. He look at you skin, the soft s/c on you cheek. With each thought he blushed more but when he reaches your eyes, he turned bright red. He loved them, they were gentle as they watched the first animals run playfully.

"Y/n..." You turn,

"Tadashi?" He was so close, noses almost touching. His hand land onto of your, hesitating slightly before gently wrapping his fingers around your hand. Your heart swelled, locking eyes with him as he inched closer.

You leaned in, letting you lips meet in a warm kiss. His other hand lifted to hold you cheek, delicately brushing you face. His lefts moved with yours slowly, making sure not to mush over your limit. You lean close to him. When you press you body closer to his he feels you chest less against him, you breasts squishing slightly. He blushes as the kiss continues. You both pull away, needing air.

His hand held your face as your eyes opened again. You felt the blush on your face as your eyes glanced over his features. His freckles blended with his blush, as he stared back at you. His hands rested as they were, too scared to move. Your mouth quivers as you try to speak, but was unable to.

Yamaguchi whispers, "May I?" You knew what he meant and nodded. He pulled you in again, kissing more passion this time. His hand slithers up your arm and wraps around you back, tightly pulling you against him. Yamaguchi's lips move with your sweetly. Like the first, it lasted for a seemingly endless time. But when you pulled away, it felt so short.

Yamaguchi turns red as realization finally hits him, "O-oh I—" He stutters but you softly kiss him. Wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling into his neck, crepe still in your hand, Yamaguchi's lying forgotten on a napkin. He blinks in surprise and smiles. You guys laugh together and continue your date.

When it's gotten late into the afternoon, Yamaguchi spoke as you were exiting the park, "Ya' know... You tasted like the strawberry crape I gave you." You immediately blushed, becoming a stuttering mess. You didn't know how to respond but he only chuckled. He turned to face you and took your hand, and smiled gently.

"Let's go to the amusement park, m'kay?" He interlocks his fingers with yours and you blush, averting your eyes and nodding. You were blushing from the memories flooding your head from the kisses you two shared, _That was my kiss!_ You burn with excitement. _Oh my god oh my god! Tadashi was my first kiss!_ Yamaguchi sneaks glances at you, trying to hide the blush on his face from what he had just done and said.

 _I did not just do that, how did I do that, oh my god, what if she's upset with me, oh god oh god_. _She's the first girl I've taken out too! Oh GOD!_ He felt himself panic on the inside as he noticed the amusement park in front of him. He smiled again. "C'mon, the amusement park is right there." He gave you a grin that made you blush all over again.

"Y-yeah, let's go!" Pushing some enthusiasm into your voice.

The cotton candy you guys had bought was a running out as you reached the roller coasters. Yamaguchi glanced at you, making sure you were okay with the ride. You looked very excited so he went with it. As you two boarded the ride, he looked at view behind you. It was already pretty late into the evening so the sun was setting behind you. You were focused on the rise of the ride, but Yamaguchi continued to stare at you, trying to fathom your unbelievable beauty. A grin crossed your face as you reached the top. Yamaguchi turned to focus on the downhill fall coming in a moment. His eyes glanced at you just as the fall began, but adrenaline filled him as everyone screamed in either fear or excitement as the carts speed up.

You were quite content with what happened today, but even so your feelings for Yamaguchi only became even deeper. You hoped that he would take you on more dates that he would—

"Y/n," His voice shook you back to reality, you blushed and stuttered,

"Y-yes, T-tadashi?" His head is facing the late evening sky.

"Would you,"He smiles and leans in closely to you, your noses barely brushing, "be my girlfriend?" His eyes met with your as the electric feeling of happiness filled you.

"Yes, YES!" You jumped, wrapping your arms around his neck and cuddling your face intones chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you, lovingly. 

(Word Count: 1685)

Next: Kenma


	7. Unchangeable(Kozume Kenma)

(This is a Kenma x Reader. It is Gender Neutral. It consists of death so if you are uncomfortable with that please do not continue. It's a drabble so it might suck.)

Your eyes were dull, lifeless. The cold breezed through the crowd, the only emotion present your own sorrow. No one else seemed to care. And as you thought,

"No one ever will," A gentle smile laid across your lips as your balance teetered against your high perch.

His feel clashed against the cement stairwell, his lazy legs begging for a rest, but his mind paying no attention. Kenma's lungs burned, the cruel height of this building was not made for the low-endurance body he had. Yet he kept stepping forward, pleading with time.

"Let them be okay," He'd chant. Time seemed to sip through him, as he heaved. "Don't let them die."

The final door had arrived, at last. Kenma crashed his body against it, swinging almost enough to break it, or so the squeaky hinges told.

And there you were. Back facing him, laughing.

Laughing.

Had this been a lie? Did he misinterpret something? Were you okay?

"Bye-Bye!" Even with the blaring sirens, the over-trafficked street, Kenya hear your quiet goodbye. His knee wobbled.

"Please!" He cried, only to be ignored. He begged his body to move, to do anything to reach you. To touch you. To hold you. To kiss you. To keep you from falling. But they only fell limper.

The stream of tears became a river, overflowing into an ocean on the hard cement of the rooftop. His teeth chatter. Kenma crawls, slowly, but surely.

His hand reaches the ledge.

"Y/n, please, please come back home..." His wet eyes widen as his eyes land on the sidewalk in front of the building.

Blood.

His hands push back against the cement, landing in a sit.

Another pair of feet rattle through the stairwell. His hand slams the door open, the hinges complain once more.

"Kenma..." Kuroo's voice was barely even a whisper. He walked over to Kenma's curled up, sobbing figure. Kuroo took off his coat, wrapping it around him.

"I'm—"

"I never got to tell them," He lifted his head from his knees. "That I love them." His voice was coarse, wavering from the crying. His cheeks pinked as he thought more about you.

"They were so perfect, so lovely. I wish," Kenma rested his cheek on his knee, as he began to cry once more. "That I'd have been faster, stronger, for them." Kuroo frowned.

"Kenma—"

"Don't say it's not my fault. Because it is, in its own way." Kenma closed his eyes, letting his sobs ripple through him uncontrollably. His feet hurt, his eyes hurt, his legs hurt, his head hurt, his heat hurt.

"I want them back, I want to tell them I love them just once. Whether it be in a whisper they'd never hear or shout it to their face, I want to tell them I love them. Just once." His voice was soft, gentle, delicate.

Kuroo couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from falling. Kenma had been his friend for life, but never once had he ever seen Kenma so happy as he was when he was with you. And now you were gone.

Kuroo knew the feelings Kenma had for you. How, for the first time, Kenma couldn't stop talking. He would go on and on about you. How beautiful you were to him, how kind, how caring, how patient.

He ripped his eyes with his sleeve and wrapped his arms around Kenma.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Me too." Kenma responded.

He couldn't help but feel blood on his hands. The sequences ran through his head a million times. What if this, what is that. Would anything change? Would it stay the same? Kenma would do anything for it to change, even in the slightest. But right now, it was unchangeable, there was nothing he could do, no matter how hard he tried.

Your funeral hurt him the most. He couldn't cry, his tears all spent on the last week of sleepless nights. When it was his turn to see your open casket. He smiled softly, seeing that the only harm to your features was a small scar above your brow. A year slipped bye, he couldn't restrain it any longer as he sobbed quietly,

"わたしは、あなたを愛しています。"

(I love you.)

(Word Count: 701)  
Next: Akaashi


	8. Jealousy(Akaashi Keiji)

(This is an Akaashi x Reader smut. It is a female reader. If your not comfortable with the following content please do not read it.)

**Includes: Semi-public/public sex, fingering**

____

Your boyfriend, Akaashi, had invited you to one of his volleyball matches. He told you that you would have to stay up in the viewing bleacher, since you weren't one of the managers.

You took your seat atop the court. The view was lovely since you sat in the front row. Many other people took their seats as well, excited for the game to begin. You glance across the gymnasium floor, looking for any sign of Akaashi. The doors swung open just as your eyes landed on them.

Bokuto's eruptious entrance as the doors rattle against their hinges. Akaashi walked behind them, his conserved self blending in with the rest of the team. His eyes rose to the seats, obviously searching for someone, more specifically, you.

When your eyes caught, you waved your hand and smiled. A subtle smile curled at his lips as he gentle waved back. Bokuto called his named, pulling his eyes away from yours. You chuckled as Akaashi tried to calm Bokuto down a bit from his excitement. Bokuto smiles bigger as he watches the opposing team walk in.

It was obvious that the other team was intimidated by Fukurodani, seeing as many were averting their eyes from the team. You smiled, they were going to win.

Or so you thought.

Bokuto's emo-mode hit like a bullet. One lost spike and his har was wimping over as he dramatized his loss. You jump from your seat, skipping down the stair case to the court as their coach called a time out.

Bokuto was cuddled on the floor when you walked up behind him. Akaashi was off to the side, speaking with his teammate, trying to figure out how to help Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san!" You shouted as you waved sprinting the rest of your way there. He immediately turns to face you, Akaashi doing the same at the sound of your voice. Akaashi listens in on the two of you, tuning out his teammates.

"You did great Bokuto-san! You need to keep going!"

Akaashi felt his face sour.

"You really think Y/n-chan?!" Bokuto smiled and you did too.

His lips tugged to a frown.

"Yeah! You're great at volleyball!"

"Really!?"

"Yup! Thats why your the Ace!"

He furrowed his brows.

"Yeah! I'm the _best!_ "

The sneer on Akaashi's face grew prominent as he watched Bokuto jump up and hug you. You laughed and hugged him back as he grinned and started cheering about how great he was. Akaashi glared at his figure, eyes burning in fury.

The sound of his confused teammates made his eyes relaxed as he fixed his expression back to its casual neutrality. Konaha spoke, "Well, Y/n-chan seems to have fixed the problem." Akaashi clenched his jaw and turned away, nodding.

He cleared his throat to his his coming anger. His eye twitched as he walked to Bokuto, who was watching you walk back to your seat.

"Bokuto-san," his face showed nothing but calm but his voice proved otherwise. Though the oblivious Bokuto didn't seem to pickup on Akaashi's venomous undertone. Instead he spun to face Akaashi and cheered, telling him that their time out was about to run out and they better get back to the coach.

Akaashi sighed, _If he dares to get too close to her..._ he growled in his head.

His thoughts continued to jumble as he trailed Bokuto, troubled with controlling his emotions. When the coach started speaking of a strategy so they could win the first set, Akaashi took a deep breath before focusing on the game, forcing any other distraction from him mind.

The game ended without any further problems, Fukurodani winning the two sets with ease. Akaashi couldn't help but feel uneasy as he turned away from Bokuto.

"Y/n-chan!" Of course.

You were walking towards Akaashi to congratulate him and his team when you hear you name being called. You turn to face the tall figure, who was grinning at you.

"Wasn't I amazing, Y/n-chan?!" You smile and nod, knowing saying anything different would be troublesome for Akaashi.

"Mhm! Your spikes were amazing!" Bokuto lofts his hands for a high-five. You lift you hand and return the gesture, grinning along. Akaashi clenched his jaw, his fists shaking, knuckles turning pale. His eyes turn to angry slits as he watches the two of you. He swallowed, clenching his eyes shut as he forced his muscles to relax. Akaashi inhaled sharply as he walked towards the two of you.

"Y/n." Akaashi's voice caught you attention as you turned to face him,

"Keiji!" You smile and turn away from Bokuto. Akaashi can't help but soften. His eyes relax as he closes in on you, leaning in to kiss your forehead.

"Hello, my dear," he spoke gently. Bokuto flushed, feeling as he was intruding on a private moment. He pulled his hands to his chest and stuttered something before turning and speeding away. You giggle and wave goodbye to him.

The calm wave that Akaashi had crashed and shattered. He grabbed you hand, forcing strong eye contact before he pulled you, starting towards the door. You tilted your head, a bit confused but obliged.

The hallways were empty since Fukurodani's game was the last of the day. The rest of he team was probably headed towards their dorms, ready to flop on their beds and sleep. The silence between the two of you felt tense, but you weren't able to understand as to why.

Akaashi had kept his chin raised and his eyes forward not sparing you a glance. You however, glanced at him every second. "Keiji...?" He paused, stoping before silently turning to you. "Are you mad at me?" You casted you eyes away from him. Though it was worthless since his hand grasped your chin.

He chuckled, not a playful one he usually gave, but a deep sharp one.

He didn't find your question funny.

"I'm not mad at you, darling, rather," he pulled your face close to his. "I'm a bit annoyed by Bokuto-san, he was getting a bit touchy with you, was he not?" He eyes glared darkly at you. You swallowed the nerves, though your throat was a bit to dry to swallow down properly. His hand wraps around you, placing itself between your shoulder blades as he pulled away. You let out a soft whine, making Akaashi smirk on satisfaction. He pulled you into another kiss, this one much softer than the last. He carefully directs you to a door, one you didn't notice before, but definitely recognized.

_Fukurodani's locker room._

"K-Keiji that's-" he cut you of with a kiss, nibbling on your lower lip.

"I know," he gave another dark chuckle. "Let's see how good you can be," he smirked against your lips as they reunited. He pushed the door open with his back, recklessly pulling you though to the _currently_ unoccupied room.

He pushes you up against the lockers, licking the bottom of your lip. His hand moves from your chin to you hair, gripping the base of your skull to pull you closer. You open your lips a bit letting Akaashi slip his tongue in between them.

You couldn't help but gasp when his hips shoved against yours, his hard cock brushing against your thigh. Your face flushes as his hand slips up your uniform skirt. His fingers grab at the lacy fabric of you panties, tugging them down a bit.

You jerk your hips forward against his, grinding down as he slipped your underwear down your thighs. You moaned against his lips, the underwear finally hitting the floor. His hand touch around your thighs, feeling the goosebumps on your skin.

He pulls away form you lips, dark eyes staring at you.

"Keep quiet, mkay?" He begins to nibble on you neck, hands leaving both from your skull and thigh, relocating on your shirt button. The buttons fall out of their sockets as his hands venture you chest, slipping the shirt off your shoulders. The soft fabric slips your wrist when you move you arms to support your hands on his waist.

His hands hove down your shirt and grab your waist, pulling you away from the cold metal of the locker. You felt yourself seated on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, shirt left on the cement floor. His teeth venture down your collar bone, slowly sinking to the suple skin of your breasts. You jump at the sensation of his warm mouth, his tongue swirling slowly over the bite marks.

"Keiji, please!" You cry, the mere kissing not satisfying you. He smirks, slowly running his finger down your barely clothed body down to your thighs. His finger swivels down to your butt. He gently squeezes the flesh, though is was clothed by your skirt, making you jump.

"Keiji!" He only chuckled, continuing his way under. It wasn't long before he reach your dripping core. He could feel it dampening his shorts, but he didn't seem to care. His fingers played around with the soft lips, making you arch your back, pressing your breasts against his chest. Akaashi couldn't help but be bothered by your bra, using his other hand to unclasp it and rip it away. You flushed even more ,if it were possible, when you saw his eyes watch your breasts bounce.

The distraction didn't last when his thumb started playing with the sensitive beat of your clit, swirling around it. The teasing of his finger gently pushing into your hole, only to pull away before he could even enter. You opened your mouth about to ask him to start. But he interrupted by, surprisingly, shoving two fingers into you.

You cry, the stretch making your eyes squeeze shut. His fingers gently rub against your walls as they move in and out slowly. His lips continue down your chest as he quickens his pace. Your stomach knots and you start to become louder.

"Ah-ah-ah~ We wouldn't want anyone finding us." Akaashi quietly whispers into your ear, his hot breath making you skin tingle. His fingers continue their action. Your jaw clenches as you restrain your moan.

His fingers brush against a soft section of your walls making you jump. His eyes watch as your lip quivers and a small whimper escapes your lips when he runs over it again. His lips smirk against your bruising breast as his fingers continue to gently run over that spot. Your hands move to his hair, wrapping and gripping it. You pull him to your chest as he continues to make you moan, your walls fluttering around his fingers..

"Ah~ Mmn, Keiji, please!" You moan, twisting your hips against his hand. He pauses before shoving his fingers directly into that spot. Your legs tremble as your words become incoherent. Akaashi ruts his fingers in a few more time as you cover his hand in your liquids.

Small droplets drip to the floor, stickily sliding down his skin. Akaashi takes his free hand and slides you onto the bench. He lifts his hand and brings it to your face,

"Do you see the mess you made?" The sticky substance falls onto your heaving chest, making you flush red.

Akaashi pulls off his shirt, making you blush even more. He smirks as he watches you. His shorts come down next, though only down to his mid thigh, just enough for him to push his boxers down.

He fists himself a bit, spreading his precum. He positions himself, pulling you close and crawling over you. Places a hand at the side of your head, caging you in place.

Akaashi uses his other hand to flip your skirt up, pressing the soft uniform plaid against your belly, then he slowly directed himself. He pushes in gently, letting your sopping pussy suck him in. He lets out soft, quiet groans, while you moan in all glory to the pleasure. His thrusts are slow, letting you adjust to his size.

"Damn, you're still so tight," Akaashi groans. He secures both hands on either side of your head, making sure not to pull any of you hair. He keeps his slow pace, squishing your lips together. His pushes his tongue into your mouth to keep you quiet.

When he pulls away, he speeds up making you cry. Your eyes leak tears as he makes the both of you rock. He hits a soft spot deep inside of you, making you wail in ecstasy. He had only just started and you already felt an orgasm.

Akaashi clenched his jaw as he restrained his groans. You were tightening around him, giving him more pleasure than he could handle. His eyes land on you breasts once again. He watched their bouncing movement as he sped up, lewd, wet noises filling the room. Your loud moans only made it more satisfactory.

"You'll have to—"He paused, clenching his jaw, "To get a new skirt with how much you've ruined this one." You blush, but you can't tell if its from his words, or the fact the you feel stuffed with his cock that you could feel you body tightening around.

Akaashi didn't hesitating with his movements, continuing to rut into that one spot. You couldn't handle It for very long if he kept at it like this.

"Keiji pl-please! Slow down!" You cried harder, tears running down your cheek before turning back to your eyes since your arching back was placing your had at its crown.

"Sorry princess," He growled, speeding up. You choke on your sobs as you back arches even more, trying to reach against Akaashi's chest. He dips down and kisses you, pushing your back down against the bench. Your trembling has gotten worse, his tip kept shoving against that one spot.

You wailed, it was too much. Your walls squeezed around him, your orgasm tumbling through you. Your fluids rush out around his cock, he curses at the feeling.

"Fuck!" You dig your nails into shoulder blades. Akaashi bucks his hips in a bit more, groaning loudly. He digs himself in as deep as he could before he bit down on your neck as he came. You felt warm and fuzzy, your insides painted white.

Your throat burns from the shrill moans you had let out. You were panting, so was Akaashi. The sound of the door squealing startled the both of you. Akaashi reacted immediately, grabbing his jacket and covering you body while he tossed on his jersey and shorts.

"Hey he-" Bokuto's eyes widen and he steps back and slams the door shut. Beyond the door, Akaashi could hear Bokuto trying his best to stall.

Akaashi sighs and kisses you softly, "Let's get you cleaned up, princess."

(Word Count: 2440)

Next: Kuroo


	9. Movies (Kageyama Tobio)

The blankets were all arranged perfectly as you wanted them. Kageyama was going to come over soon. The both of you had been overly busy this week, and wanted to spends some time together.  
You were exhausted, you plopped down in-between all the pilot and blankets. You grabbed the remote and started surfing through movie options you had. You came across an old-fashion mystery movie, deciding it would be an easy thing to fall in and out of attention from.  
Your husband walks in, quietly setting his things down. He notices you and smiles, leaning over the couch to gently kiss you on the cheek. He turn your head to meet eyes with him, smiling back. He walks around the couch and sits next to you, pulling you into his arms.  
“How was your day, Tobio?” He sighs, cuddling his head against yours,  
“Tiring, practice was hard,” You chuckle and press play on the play button. 

Thought the movie, You and Kageyama converse about the movie itself or about random little joke either of you come up with. You guys laugh and giggle, wrapping blankets tightly around your bodies.  
Even though there were pounds of blankets on you, you were still shivering. Both of you had turned your attention fully to the movie, to your surprise it was actually quite interesting.  
Kageyama was overly invested, leaning towards the T.V. screen. You finally couldn’t handle the trembling anymore when you gabbed onto his shoulders. He didn’t react immediately, but was taken aback by your next movement.  
You dug you fingers into his shoulders, pulling yourself off of your seat in the couch and into his lap.  
He blushed bright red.  
Kageyama stared at you, unable to figure out the right words to say. You sighed, content with his body warmth and cuddled against him. He glued his hands to his side.  
The both of you had cuddled many times before, but Kageyama was still prone to freezing up and getting flustered.  
You giggled at his embarrassment, kissing his jaw and gently slipped your arms around his waist. He still didn’t move. Instead he let his eyes follow your every move, watching in detail as you huddled against his body.  
It took another minute before he relaxed against you, wrapping his arms around your torso and running his fingers though your hair.  
“You’re so warm,” You hummed into his neck, he smiled  
“I could certainly say the same to you,” Kageyama kissed the top of you head, eyes receding back to the T.V. screen. 

The movie ended with a spin, something Kageyama wasn’t expecting. Another thing he wasn’t expecting was for you to fall asleep on him.  
You quietly breathed against his neck, hands gently grabbing the fabric. He blushed and smiled, nuzzling into your neck. He smiled as he fell asleep, gently petting your hair as he close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short the next one will be longer.


End file.
